When You Say Nothing at All
by alloreli
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha never speak of their love. Then again, they don't need to.


Welcome, folks, to another songfic created by alloreli! Before you start reading there are a few things you all need to know.

-For readers of Fairytales Do Come True- Yes, I'm working on it. Ten pages is a lot to type up! Just wait a little while and I'll have chapter three ready for you.

-Updates may become a little slower due to certain terrible thing known as school that I will be starting in less then a week. I will have less time to write for you guys (of course, I'd rather be writing fanfics then going to school, but hey, you can't win them all).

-Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and Co. I don't know where you were told that I do, but I (most unfortunately) don't. They belong to the great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. I do own a Barney plushy, though! (and a notebook filled with Inuyasha fanfiction)

-Second Disclaimer: I do not own the song "When You Say Nothing at All." It belongs to Allison Kraus (sp?)

**When You Say Nothing at All**

It's amazing how you

Can speak right to my heart.

Whenever she looks at him, something about her goes right to the depths of his soul. It calms him, tells him everything is alright, even when it is not. Even when' she's sleeping, the gentle look on her face brings him a measure of peace, a feeling unsurpassed by any other in the world.

Without saying a word,

You light up the dark.

The most amazing thing is, she never has to say a thing. She just has to look his way, and his heart nearly bursts with happiness. Even when she is not looking at him, but at something else that makes her smile, it brightens up the darkness that was his former life. Even better is when she smiles right at him. Then, she is like the sun shining in the daytime sky; the other stars are still there, but he can see only the brightness that is her.

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing.

When she smiles, he doesn't hear a word in his ears. No, he hears her in his heart and soul. There are only feelings, those of happiness and joy. When Kikyo looked at him fifty years ago, he felt nothing. Now, he feels only sadness. But from the other comes goodness, a goodness that is melting his heart.

The smile on you face

Let's me know that you need me

At the end of each battle, she smiles. She always finds something good about the outcome. That smile warms his heart, reminds him once again that she needs him. There have been many times when if he wasn't there to protect her, she wouldn't be there to smile.

There's a truth in your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

She leaves at times, but she always comes back. Even when she vows never to return, something in her eyes tells him that she _will_ come back. He never says anything about it, but simply waits for her to reappear in the well. Often times he grows impatient with her and goes after her. However, even when he leaves her alone, she still comes back.

The touch of your hand

Says you'll catch me

Whenever I fall.

Every time she takes care of his wounds, her hands are gentle and loving. She is rarely purposefully rough with him, and then only because his actions deserve it. He knows that if he were ever to fall, for any reason, she would run to his side, prepared to pull him right back up again.

You say it best

When you say nothing at all.

Kagome has never told Inuyasha she loves him. Then again, she doesn't need to.

All day long I can hear

People talking out loud.

She is constantly hearing noise. It's unavoidable, even in the Feudal Era that is so much quieter then present-day Tokyo. It's simply a different type of noise; a natural one (does a slap count as natural?). People's voices drill into her brain, wearing her down and preventing her from reaching her calm center.

But when you hold me near

You drown out the crowd.

During the few times he's held her, she hears nothing. She is aware of only the feeling of his arms around her, holding her close in a protective embrace. The world of sound drains away, and she hears only the sound of his heartbeat, reassuring her that she is alive and not dead and gone to heaven.

Old Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between your heart and mine.

There are no words for what passes between them. It is silent only because words cannot contain the feeling, cannot adequately describe whaever is being said between him and her. Even a picture, worth a thousand words, is not enough. She hears whatever he tries to tell her, and she does not hear it any less because of its unspoken nature.

The smile on your face

Let's me know that you need me.

His gentle smile, unseen by any but her, is simple proof of his need for her. Before she came, it was a smile seen by no one. Slowly, she is melting his heart. For her, the smile tells her she is successful. Soon, his beautiful smile will be seen by the world.

There's a truth in your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me.

His eyes, so beautiful and honest, cannot and do not lie to her. They speak to her of love, of tenderness, and of joy. His eyes, like his heart, have been melted. But, even more so, his eyes are filled with devotion. No matter how many times he may run off to her incarnation, he always returns to her. He is a puppy-dog, she is the master, and his love is his leash.

The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me

Whenever I fall.

He has caught her so many times and prevented her from hitting the ground. Whenever he is not there to stop the fall, he is quickly there to pick her back up again. She knows that she owes her life to his quick action. This knowledge makes her happy; there was once a time when he would not lift a finger to help anyone. Now, he would risk his life to save her or any of their friends.

You say it best

When you say nothing at all.

Inuyasha has never told Kagome he loves her. Then again, he doesn't need to.

The smile on your face

Let's me know that you need me.

Anyone with eyes can see the smiles that pass between the two. They are smiles of love and tenderness, smiles that say more in an instant then could be said in a thousand years with words. Loosely translated, these smiles say _I love you,_ only in a way more wonderful then could be said by words.

There's a truth in your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me.

Their eyes say more then can be expressed by words. If a picture is worth a thousand words, a glance is worth five thousand. Between these two, a glance is all that's needed.

The touch of your hand

Says you'll catch me

Whenever I fall.

Once can see that these two care for each other. It's evident in the way they touch each other. They are careful, protective. While one is around, the other is as safe as it is possible to be.

You say it best

When you say nothing at all.

Inuyasha and Kagome have never spoken of their love. Then again, they don't need to.

**The End**

Ahh, the end. Also known as the worst part of any story, book, movie, etc. Know why it's the worst? Cause it means there's no more coming (unless someone writes a sequel, but that's no happening here….). So anyway, if you've read any of my other stories, you know the drill. If you haven't, here's how it goes. As always, please review!


End file.
